


Spike, The Watcher

by Debris4spike



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-17
Updated: 2010-11-17
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debris4spike/pseuds/Debris4spike
Summary: A drabble that I wrote back in May 2009, and is set during BtVS, season 7 - between Showtime and Potential.





	Spike, The Watcher

**Spike - The Watcher.**

 

Watching.

Worried.

Waiting.

Was she coping? Would she be focussed? Was she safe?

She had so much on her mind at this time. More than she ever had in all the years he had known her. Some of these worries are constant, while others are added every day.

Healing takes forever when you’re waiting.

Waiting for that time when you can be watching her again.

He waits and is worried.

Time doesn’t wait.

He worries that their time is running out.

His body is healing.

His soul is healing.

But, will it be enough to save her in the end?

 

 

~~

It has now been entered in Round 9 of the [Running With Scissors Awards](http://community.livejournal.com/rwsawards/)

[](http://s147.photobucket.com/albums/r305/Debris4spike/?action=view&current=rwsa_n4.png) 

It has also been entered in Round 22 of [SunnyD Fanfiction Awards](http://sunnydawards.dragonydreams.com/nominees.html)

[](http://s147.photobucket.com/albums/r305/Debris4spike/?action=view&current=codes_Spike1.jpg) 

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the amazing [](https://mabel-marsters.livejournal.com/profile)[**mabel_marsters**](https://mabel-marsters.livejournal.com/) 


End file.
